Patrick Stewart
Patrick Stewart portrayed Charles Xavier/Professor X in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Wolverine, X-Men: Days of Future Past and Logan. He also plays P. Xavier in X-Men: The Last Stand. Significant roles *Mr. Hardcastle in Theatre 625 (1966) *Lenin in Fall of Eagles (1974) *Enobarbus in Anthony and Cleopatra (1974) *Clement Attlee in The Gathering Storm (1974) *John Thornton in North and South (1975) *Ejlert Løvborg in Hedda (1976) *Largo Caballero in The Madness (1976) *Sejanus in I, Claudius (1976) *Oedipus in Drama (1977) *Karla in Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (1979) *Claudius in Hamlet, Prince of Denmark (1980) *Wilkins in Little Lord Fauntleroy (1980) *Leondegrance in Excalibur (1981) *Dr. Edward Roebuck in Maybury (1981-1983) *Karla in Smiley's People (1982) *Gurney Halleck in Dune (1984) *Dr. Armstrong in Lifeforce (1985) *Henry Grey, Duke of Suffolk in Lady Jane (1986) *Anthony Anderson in Theatre Night (1987) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) *Malcolm Philpott in Death Train (1993) *King Richard in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: Generations (1994) *Adventure in Pagemaster (1994) *Sterling in Jeffrey (1995) *Sir Simon de Canterville in The Canterville Ghost (1996) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: First Contact (1996) *Dr. Jonas in Conspiracy Theory (1997) *Captain Ahab in Moby Dick (1998) *Captain Cook in Wayfinders (1998) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) *Seti in The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Napoleon in Animal Farm (1999) *Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge in A Christmas Carol (1999) *King Goobot in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *John Lear in King of Texas (2002) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) *King Henry II in The Lion in Winter (2003) *Albert Drollinger in Back to Gaya (2004) *Nemo in Mysterious Island (2005) *Mr. Wollensworth in Chicken Little (2005) *Avery Bullock in American Dad! (2005-2012) *The Great Prince in Bambi II (2006) *Professor Ian Hood in Eleventh Hour (2006) *Winters in TMNT (2007) *Claudius in Hamlet (2009) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Family Guy Presents: It's a Trap! (2010) *Bill Shakespeare in Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) *Ariscratle in Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Quotes *"Brett is such a personable individual, such high energy. He loves being a movie director, and people who absolutely adore their job are great to work with. Sometimes, they can get a bit obnoxious, but he just loves being a movie director and it's so nice to be around that level of enthusiasm and energy and commitment. Even though, poor guy, had no time to prep and was just trying to stay one day ahead of production all the time. It was amazing how much time he made available for when actors say, "I really feel this isn't working." He would listen and listen and experiment and give you chances to try to fix things that you weren't happy about. So in that respect, he became very much a part of this really extraordinary ensemble that's been assembled over these years now that Shawn and Aaron are also becoming very much a part of the group too. We've all just met for the first time just an hour ago. I don't think we'd been in the same room together before, because nobody's ever shooting at the same time. So I care deeply about who I work with and how I work. Just as it was on ''Next Generation, it is a pleasurable experience while at the same time being a hard-working, creative experience." *"''Brett came in with a different perspective. I'm sure he said this to everyone, but he said, "I have loved everything you have done in the two X-Men movies. I really think you and Bryan did something great together. I just want another start, to take-off from that point." One of the charming things about Brett, is that he came in saying, "I am a fan of the X-Men movies; there could not be a bigger fan than me." Well, that's really disarming when someone says that, because I've known those experiences where people come in and say, "Right, it's all going to be different. I don't care about what happened before, we're going to take a new approach to all this." Well that was not Brett's way, which was smart." *"When this story begins, we have lost Jean Grey, so Jean Grey's death is still hovering over the school and the lives of the people. It was an immense loss and a loss that came about through self-sacrifice, which might have been prevented. And Xavier feels huge responsibility for her. We don't know how big that responsibility is until this movie proceeds, because then we discover that actually he has been controlling Jean's life, almost from the time she arrived in the school. That's a troubling aspect to all of this and is one of the things which gives a more mutant tone to some of it. Also, the issue of the Cure, which I think was such a great move on the part of the studio and the writers to introduce it, that now there are choices, where there haven't been any choices before. The fact that Kelsey's character is in government, that there's a Secretary of Mutant Affairs, the whole situation has become more complex and yet not more hopeful or positive. So, there is a somewhat somber coloring to some of the aspects. I suppose both of the other two movies had lighter elements than perhaps this one has." *"The wheelchair is kept tuned way down most of the time, because it is very powerful. We make constant adjustments to it depending on what kind of movement we need to have. Only a few times have I said, "Give me full throttle on this." There's a long corridor in the building we were shooting in, this long, beautiful wooden floor corridor. You can't actually do wheelies, but you can spin so fast that it becomes a blur in this thing. My only disappointment about the wheelchair in all these movies was in the very first movie, there was a scene where Hugh and I were walking down a corridor, and we had to turn into an elevator. The elevator door was about half an inch an either side of the wheelchair, just wide enough to go through, and I finally did one shot in which, without braking, I turned in through the door then spun it around in the elevator so that before the doors closed, I was facing the front. They cut the scene." *"We just thought ourselves younger. (laughs) No, you're right. There are these two English guys, who have made their specialty digital enhancement. They can do it on any part of your body. There were three aspects to it. Obviously, a little bit done in the makeup trailer, not much. They took the grey out of my eyebrows, but not too much, actually. And then there was all this digital enhancement which I saw for the first time last night when I watched the movie. Ian and I both felt that it would be interesting to explore what it might feel like physically to be twenty years younger. It was interesting to try to find the little bit of physical difference that would suggest there was more youthfulness there. I thought it was quite successful. I'm rather sorry that Ian didn't see the screening with me last night. We could've compared notes on all of that. Later on, when we get our DVDs, we can freeze-frame. I thought it was rather eerily successful. It was a bit creepy, actually. I did look like that once upon a time." *"It's astonishing, isn't it? These two guys have a show reel that I was lucky enough to see and it is astonishing. They do these dissolves, before and after, of course they do the bodies too. They can have you looking like Vinnie Jones. You don't have to go to the gym and workout anymore." *"It's a kind of awkward position, because lovely Bryan Singer just blurted it all out there. For me the big thrill is knowing that Bryan Singer is attached to this movie, because not only is he a brilliant director, but also I adore him and hope that it might be true and that we do work together at some point in the future. But I'm not being coy. I know nothing about this project." *"I have not signed a contract yet. I know there is a project in development, but we have no dates. No detailed casting. Thrilled to hear that my dear friend and colleague Ian McKellen is on board, but I'm sorry, you know, you need to understand, I'm not being cute. I know nothing." *"I'm very happy to report that Bryan Singer is coming back to direct the movie. I'm very happy that my lovely friend Ian McKellen is going to be with me. I don't know anyone else who is to be involved in the project. Maybe it's just the two of us! That would be a movie! Magneto and Xavier's conversations…. I'm not being cute. That's all I know. Maybe once the holidays are over, more information will begin to come through. I have a vague idea of the time commitments, but I don't know where we're going to shoot. But I'm greatly looking forward to it." *"It's interesting, its possibly 6 or 7 years since ''X-Men 3 when you recall Charles Xavier was vaporized by… what's her name, Jean Grey. And you are asking yourself, ‘Well if you were vaporized, how can you be in the next X-Men movie?' Anybody got any ideas how that came about? There will be an explanation, but it was a little puzzling to me cause I thought my X-Men days were over, but not so. So something to look forward to, cause there's not much to look forward to these days really." *"''I don't see why not. That is one of the blessings about fantasy and science fiction. You're never really dead. I would love to come back and do some more. There might be something else. A little bird has whispered that there might be something X-Men related." *"It's very unlikely. But Magneto, Ian McKellen, is certainly going to be in it. And what I'm very excited about is that we have been talking about a ''Wolverine movie, which would team Hugh Jackman and myself together. Wolverine and Professor Xavier. That would be a very different sort of X-Men from the four movies that I've already done." *"''Worst kept secret. I understand that Professor Xavier will be making more than an appearance, however, and that intrigues me." *"I would imagine this is probably the end of this franchise for me. But the thing about science fiction and fantasy is that you can never, ever say it's the end, it's over." *"Yes, I have, I have. Jean Grey vaporized me, from which you would think there would be no return." *"But watch out! In March, I'm going to be back on the screen again. A very different Charles Xavier, that's all I'm allowed to say. Nothing like the Charles Xavier you've seen in the past." *"Hugh has raised the flag that says goodbye. I haven’t done that yet. His charm and modesty and likeability has never changed. What has changed is the actor. His work throughout the franchise is compelling and powerful and witty and very entertaining, and I believe what he does in ''Logan is quite extraordinary. The aging, the sadness, the weariness, the borderline despair he exhibits coupled with that edge that has always been there is quite remarkable." *“A week ago, Friday night in Berlin, the three of us sat, watching the movie, and I was so moved by it, much more moved than I had been the first time of seeing it. Maybe it was the company of these two guys, but the movie ended and — this is an admission — but at one point Hugh reached out, and he took my hand in those last few minutes, and I saw him go wiping a tear from his eye like this, and then I realized I had just done the same thing. Then, the movie ended… and we were going to be taken up on stage, but not until the credits were over. So, we had some time to sit there and, as I sat there I realized there will never be a better, a more perfect, a more sensitive, emotional, and beautiful way of saying au revoir to Charles Xavier than this movie. So, I told Hugh that same evening, ‘I’m done too. It’s all over.'”'' *"A week ago, Friday night in Berlin, the three of us sat, watching the movie, and I was so moved by it, much more moved than I had been the first time of seeing it. Maybe it was the company of these two guys, but the movie ended and — this is an admission — but at one point he reached out, and he took my hand in those last few minutes, and I saw him go wiping a tear from his eye like this, and then I realized I had just done the same thing. Then, the movie ended… and we were going to be taken up on stage, but not until the credits were over. So, we had some time to sit there and, as I sat there I realized there will never be a better, a more perfect, a more sensitive, emotional, and beautiful way of saying au revoir to Charles Xavier than this movie. So, I told him that same evening, ‘I’m done too. It’s all over." External links *Patrick Stewart on Memory Alpha, the Star Trek Wiki Category:X-Men cast Category:Wolverine cast